Teletubbies: The Broken Windmill
This creepypasta comes from a new series called Bad Creepypastas, this is the first in the series, and it was written by Trucy P. Virkonia (which is a fake name) There once was one night where I couldn't sleep. It was the night during a day off from school, when I noticed a video that was recommended to me by a YouTuber by the name of KidsShowGirl1994. The video was called "Teletubbies: The Broken Windmill (Lost US Episode)" and I just had to check it out. So when I watched it, the intro was just the same, completely normal, however, there was something completely different. After the Big Hug part of the intro, the Windmill Start Spinning animation was shown, and the Magical Event tune started playing. "Wait, something's not right. That's not the right Windmill clip." the theme song singer said (seriously! It was the first time I heard him talk!) so then the intro rewound and the Teletubbies did the Big Hug again and then the right Windmill clip was shown, the Original Animation (which I believe was the first one filmed). The Teletubbies then went "Uh oh!" and ran away like normal, and the Voice Trumpet said what it always said after this happened, "Where have the Teletubbies gone?" Then the Baby in the Sun showed up, and then the Teletubbyland ditty started playing and the Teletubbies showed up and went "Boo!" from behind their home hill. Then, the Windmill started spinning, the Normal Animation was shown, and the regular Windmill tune played. "Uh oh!" the Teletubbies then said and the TV Event tune played, but then it stopped after the Teletubbies gave a Big Hug and the Teletubbies noticed their antennae weren't lighting up, neither were their tummies. "What happened?" the Teletubbies said in confusion, then, the Normal Animation was shown, and the Magical Event tune played. "Uh oh!" the Teletubbies said again, and they ran to the Windmill. When they got there, they were trying to hear a sound coming from the Magical Event. They heard nothing, just the Magical Event tune playing over and over again. "Huh?" the Teletubbies all asked in confusion. Then, the narrator said, "One day, in Teletubbyland, something was wrong with the Windmill. Stand back, Teletubbies!" the narrator then said, and all 4 Teletubbies stood back, and the Magical Event tune started going faster and faster in high pitch, and the Windmill was seen spinning as it did in "Badgers" but faster, and it had not only pink sparkles, but orange, real life like sparks started coming out of it. "Ooooooh!" the Teletubbies all said. "Windmill too fast!" Tinky Winky then said. "Windmill too fast!" the Teletubbies all said together. Then, all of a sudden, an explosion occurred, and it looked exactly like a real explosion, and surprisingly enough, the Windmill's propeller fell off! "Oh no!" cried the Teletubbies. Smoke came out of where the propeller was supposed to be. "And then, something even more strange happened!" said the Narrator. The Teletubbies noticed something. The propeller started moving! "Uh oh!" the Teletubbies then said, and it got up all by itself and rolled down the hill! The Teletubbies ran for their lives, while saying "Run away! Run away!" over and over again. All of a sudden, the propeller hit Laa Laa's ball and flew into the air! Tinky Winky thought quickly, grabbed his bag and hit the propeller and then it landed on Po! Cheesy CGI blood came out of her, and she looked unconscious. Tinky Winky, Dipsy and Laa Laa all said "Oh no!" and they ran over to Po. Dipsy was crying softly, while Laa Laa was mad at Tinky Winky for "killing" Po. Then, all of a sudden, the Narrator said "When suddenly..." and the butterfly from the episode Tweet Tweet came! (In the US version, it's Music with Debbie) and sparkles came out of it. The Teletubbies watched in awe as the blood magically disappeared and Po was back to normal again. Then, the other Teletubbies gave Po a big hug, and the butterfly used the magic and the propeller started floating, and it magically glued back on to the Windmill. All the smoke was gone. The Windmill was back to normal! The Teletubbies cheered happily. The Windmill was in a paused mode, which was shown as it was at the end of the Stop Spinning animation, and then, it started spinning again, but it spun at the opposite angle. The sparkles started showing up, and the tune playing was a reversed version of the Stop Spinning tune. Soon, the Baby in the Sun giggled, and then it was time for the TV event. The TV event was shown on Dipsy, and it was a group of kids tap dancing. There were several boys and girls which looked like kids and teenagers, until some guys came in who looked like Pennywise from It and Bill Cosby. They took 2 of the children (2 teenage girls) and ate their brains and they screamed. The screen faded to black and it showed the Baby in the Sun speaking gibberish. Then, the Teletubbies noticed the Windmill spinning again, this time, with a few sparks coming out, it was in its fast Start Spinning animation. "Uh oh!" the Teletubbies cried as they ran and then the Windmill stopped spinning, and it looked all static-y with a few sparks. Then, it was time for Tubby Bye Bye. The Tubby Bye Bye sequence looked completely normal, however, when the Teletubbies were hopping back into their home hill, the Windmill was malfunctioning, and after the baby in the sun set,an explosion occurred, and the last scene showed the Windmill in flames, with the propeller leaking with oil. The Ragdoll logo was then shown and the episode ended. I couldn't believe it. I was shocked. So then I posted a comment on the video saying "Where the heck did this video come from?" and then an hour later, KidsShowGirl1994 replied and said "This was from a tape that my mom hid in the closet for a long time ever since I was little. She recorded off of TV and found it too scary, and years later, I graduated college and discovered this, and that's why I posted it to YouTube. I'm sorry if it's too scary, but I will contact DHX Media to see if they know anything about this." So then I went back to sleep, and then the next morning, after breakfast, I noticed that KidsShowGirl1994 replied to me by saying, "DHX Media told me that a man who wanted to play Tinky Winky in Teletubbies filmed this episode in the filming location for Teletubbies without our permission. He said that he did this in anger because he didn't get the part of Tinky Winky and hated the Windmill, so after it malfunctioned, the production team had to use the malfunctioning Windmill as a prop for an episode where the Teletubbies run around the dome. We are very disgusted by this episode, so we don't know how this aired on PBS in the 90s. We're sorry if your mother recorded the tape on purpose, we hope this never happens again if VHS ever made a comeback." I couldn't believe it. Now I knew the reason why. I replied to her "Thanks" and she replied to me back "No problem." I will never forget this video, however, I was able to download it just in case it got taken down. I will not upload it because I don't want KidsShowGirl1994 or anyone to get mad at me. So please don't ask. My story has ended.